


Mother Knows Best

by lucianowriter



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marcy's POV, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianowriter/pseuds/lucianowriter
Summary: Marcy Brewer was happy when her son moved to Schitt's Creek. Maybe now he would be able to find some of that happiness for himself. She starts to suspect he has even before Patrick officially tells her.ORThe story of David and Patrick told through phone conversations and Marcy's POV observations.
Relationships: Clint Brewer/Marcy Brewer, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 24
Kudos: 236





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, fans, and frans!
> 
> It has been ages since I have written anything fluff, but you guys haven't abandoned me during my dark days. In fact, you have supported me through it and for that, I am forever grateful. This fic came about because I found an old prompt I had written out ages ago that questioned how much Marcy knew before Meet the Parents. 
> 
> Then with a little bit of support and love from my GC gals, I was able to actually put words together to form the story of Marcy Brewer knowing what is best for her son -- even if he hasn't explicitly told her yet. A Momma always knows.
> 
> So please enjoy this little bit of fluff to start 2021 off on the right foot!

_“Mom, I am really okay. Trust me. I’m working for this guy Ray. I’m helping him manage his businesses. You know how much I love to do that. I’m happy. I am. Stop worrying.”_

Patrick’s words still ring in Marcy’s head even after her son has hung up the phone. Despite what he says she knows he isn’t happy, not really. Yes, he is happier than he had been when he had lived two blocks away from them in that apartment he shared with Rachel. However, her pride and joy, her beautifully creative boy was still not inexplicably happy. 

She knew she had to trust him and let him make his own mistakes — to grow. However, it was hard for her. She was his mom and she only wanted what was best for him.

  
  


A few months later she was on the phone with Patrick again, but this time it truly was different. He seemed more sure of himself and what he was doing. There was a softness to his voice when he talked about his new job.

_“So, I’m investing my time and expertise with grant applications to his business. We’ve been working hand in hand on setting it all up since he first came to me with incorporation papers last week. The store really is a great idea, one that would be sustainable here. And David has the creativity to really pull it off! Just wait until you see it, mom!”_

_“Oh! When is opening day? Your father and I would love to come and support you.”_

The minute Marcy spoke her son shut down. He stuttered his way through an excuse to get off the phone. There was something he wasn’t telling them. As much as Marcy wanted to pry she reminded herself she was letting her son grow and expand his worldview on his own. He didn’t need her to swoop in and solve his problems. However, the worry stuck to the back of her brain.

  
  


A few weeks later, Marcy was washing up the dishes from dinner when she received a call from her son. She hadn’t heard from him beyond a few perfunctory texts indicating he was fine but busy since their last call. She smiled as she greeted her son's voice.

_“Mom! Today was our opening and man it was great! David really is a genius when it comes to promoting a brand and getting people in the door. Did you know we made close to a thousand dollars today? This means considering everything we broke even. It’s not much and most days won’t be like this, but it was a great first day. I’m so glad I decided to do this.”_

_“I’m happy for you. So are you and David gonna take some girls out for drinks and celebrate?”_

_“Umm. I’m pretty sure David’s gay and the only ‘girls’ we know are his sister Alexis and Stevie, who runs the motel. So no celebrating. I’ll probably get a drink at home. Nothing special.”_

Marcy started to respond asking about Alexis when Patrick told her he had to go. Something about David needing help locking up. She could tell that Patrick was getting closer to being completely happy, but there was still something holding her son back. She wished she knew how to help him. 

Maybe she could call the store and talk to David. Get a feel for the Patrick this business partner knows. No. She needed to give Patrick his space. He would talk when he was ready — it’s how he’s always been. 

  
  


As the store picked up on business she heard very little from her son. But, now when he told her he was fine and happy she believed him. She could tell from his voice he was smiling again. He even cracked a few jokes over the phone when he called for ten minutes one Sunday evening. It started to be that they set up a time to chat every Sunday evening. The store was closed on Sundays so she didn’t have to worry about store hours.

One Sunday in July she finally heard it. That lilt in her son’s voice. It told her that he was finally living his best life and truly enjoying every minute of it. It also didn’t escape her notice of the exact moment it came out.

_“...and then on Friday I celebrated David’s birthday with him at the cafe across the street. Stevie joined us. His family couldn’t come because of Alexis’ graduation, but it was still a fun night.”_

_“Please tell me you at least got him a gift. It’s not nice to show up for someone’s birthday without one.”_

_“I did mom. Don’t worry. He loved it.”_

_“What did you get him?”_

_“Nothing super special, just the receipt from our first sale at the store.”_

_“Oh.”_

After that Marcy just listened as her son went on to talk about some crazy antics involving a guy who had died at the motel. From the sound of it Stevie was going crazy trying to reel in David’s parents as they lost their minds over it — his dad because of the business and his mom because she thought she killed him? Marcy has to shake her head at these elusive relatives of Patrick’s business partner. She smiled as her son laughed it off as just another day in Schitt’s Creek.

That night when she got into bed with her husband she decided to speak aloud her suspicions. 

“Clint, I think Patrick has found someone.”

“Oh? Who?” Clint looked up from his book and gave his wife his full attention.

“He didn’t say, but there’s something new in his voice now,” Marcy told her husband, omitting that she realized it when Patrick spoke of David and his family.

“Oh, Marce. Let the kid be. You are probably just projecting.”

“Projecting what Clint?” Marcy was a bit offended that her husband would accuse her of such.

“You and I both know he was miserable when he broke things off with Rachel. Maybe, you think he’s moved onto some new girl because it’s what you want.” Clint placed a bookmark in his book and shut off the bedside lamp.

“I don’t think I am. You will see.” Marcy muttered softly as she curled up under the covers, ready for sleep.

  
  


A few months later Marcy was on the phone with Patrick when he slipped up again. It still wasn’t anything concrete, but it was enough for Marcy to notice and for her gears to really start moving.

_“We did an Open Mic Night at the store. David about killed me for that one. But he eventually came around.”_

_“What convinced him?”_

_“He heard me play my guitar and sing. Made him realize that not all amateurs are awful.”_

_“Did you sing anything in particular or one of your made-up songs?”_

_“I sang a slowed-down version of your favorite song.”_

_“That’s a love song. Did you sing it to anyone in particular?”_

_“NO! Just wanted to sing a great song.”_

Even though Patrick didn’t say it, Narcy knew he sang it to someone. She wished she could’ve been there to hear it. Patrick was a lovely singer. She missed hearing him play, but she was glad he seemed to be picking it up again.

  
  


As time went on Marcy’s suspicions got stronger and stronger. Clint was wrong about two things. She wasn’t projecting and it wasn’t a woman Patrick had found. She was even more certain of her assumption when in November she called the store to discuss Christmas plans with Patrick only to get David instead.

_“Rose Apothecary, David Rose speaking. If you are calling about the holiday gift baskets promoted on the website that doesn’t start until December 1st, our brand invigorator got too excited and posted it early.”_

_“I take it you must be getting a ton of calls about those.”_

_“Yes, ma’am we are.”_

_“No need to call me ma’am. I’m Marcy Brewer, Patrick’s mom.”_

_“Ohhh! Mrs. Brewer! Patrick is actually out speaking with a vendor about contract renewals but I can have him call back.”_

_“That is quite alright. How is the store doing? My son losing his mind over the end of year tax filings yet? Clint’s an accountant. I know how it is this time of year.”_

_“Oh um. I’m not sure. Patrick is frustrated almost daily, but I think that has more to do with me and my ideas than anything else.”_

_“You guys don’t get along?”_

_“No, we do. He just doesn’t always get my vision. Like just the other day he decided it was a great idea to put the toilet plungers out on the floor instead of in the back where they belong.”_

Marcy laughed and agreed with David about each of Patrick’s slights for the next few minutes. Then David hung up with a promise to have Patrick call her. Marcy decided on that day she really liked David. She knew her son hadn’t confirmed it yet, but she was almost certain David was her son’s special someone. Or if he wasn’t, Patrick really wanted him to be. Marcy knew her son. Patrick used to get this wistful talking about Rachel when they first met. Now every time he spoke about David, Marcy could just tell.

Marcy smiled and pulled out her list for Christmas gifts. She surreptitiously added David to her list. Even if Patrick couldn’t admit it yet, she knew David was here to stay. Marcy couldn’t wait to find the perfect gift for this man. He sounded like the perfect match for Patrick. She was sure they matched each other, snarky comment to snarky comment.

Marcy couldn’t wait to see where David would take her son. The smile was still on her face when Clint came in from taking the dog for a walk. 

“How is Patrick?” Clint asked after glancing at her face.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Marcy dismissed with a wave of her hand and started to brainstorm ideas for all the gifts she would need to get.

“You didn’t talk to him? I figured with a smile like that you had.” Clint now looked thoroughly confused. Marcy set down her pen and gave her husband her full attention.

“No. But I spoke to David. I’m telling you, Clint. Patrick has found someone really special.”

“Oh, not this again. Marcy, leave the boy alone. He’ll find someone when he’s ready not when you want him to.” Clint rolled his eyes.

“I’m being serious hon. From how David was talking and how Patrick is these days I just know he found someone. Mark my words. We will be hearing about it soon.” Marcy tapped her finger on her nose and then pointed it toward Clint. 

  
  


_“Merry Christmas Mom! Sorry, it’s so noisy, we had an impromptu party at the motel with everyone in town. Except for Alexis. She left with her boyfriend, Ted to pass his cookies off as her own for his judgy friends.”_

_“That’s quite alright. Everyone here missed you today. Glad to hear it wasn’t all work. Oh, Rachel stopped by and asked about you. She mentioned that she saw you in Schitt’s Creek recently. I asked her for more details but she wouldn’t say anything more than you seemed happy and the store is great.”_

_“Oh well tell Rachel I said hello and Merry Christmas. David wanted me to tell you thank you for the new sweater. He wore it to the party because he figured I’d take pictures and he wanted you to see him wearing it.”_

_“You better take pictures then! I mean it, Patrick! I wanna see him in that sweater.”_

A few hours later, Marcy’s phone dinged with a notification. It was a picture of her son standing next to David. They were both wearing the sweaters she had bought them. It’s not noticeable at first but Patrick's arm is around David’s lower waist and he is watching the man from the corner of his eye. Patrick’s smile was like none she’d ever seen before. This was her proof. David was very special to Patrick. Marcy smiled and saved the photo.

  
  


After Christmas, Marcy would refer to David and Patrick as her boys — but only in her head. She delighted in talking to David on the phone and the two became fast friends. She found that David was quite the storyteller. And one day when she told him that he admitted that the best storyteller in the family was Alexis. Based on the tone of his voice she could tell he was reluctant to admit that. 

_“Well, David it was lovely to chat with you. Tell my son to call me. He never does anymore.”_

_“I’ll remind him this evening when I see him.”_

_“Oh? What’s on the plan for tonight?”_

_“He’s having a housewarming party. Didn’t he tell you he moved out of Ray’s?”_

_“Oh, he did. He just didn’t tell me about the party. Well, you guys have a great night and don’t drink too much.”_

Marcy heard from her son the next day when he called her right as she was putting the finishing touches on dinner. He sounded huffy and a bit put out, but Marcy figured he’d had a long day.

 _“_ **_David_ ** _told me you called.”_

_“It was nothing special. I just wanted to catch up with you. He told me you had a housewarming party last night. That sounded fun.”_

_“Oh yeah, it was_ **_loads_ ** _of fun.”_

_“Uh oh. What happened? Drinking get out of hand?”_

_“Alexis’ boyfriend kissed David. It kind of ruined the spirit of the party.”_

_“Why did he do that?”_

_“We were playing spin the bottle. Alexis and I were both sure it had landed on Stevie but David insisted it was him. And then Ted just kissed him. Alexis threw a big fit and stormed out with Ted in tow. End of party.”_

_“Uh-huh.”_

_“Anyway, thank you for the dish rack and the hand towels. They go great with my kitchen. Though David thinks it’s hilarious I wash dishes by hand instead of using my dishwasher.”_

Marcy smirked knowingly at each nugget of information her son had unwillingly given her. She knew the real party stopper had probably been Patrick. She could remember how jealous he would get whenever kids got something he wanted. Or when Rachel had spent a weekend with her college roommate and her brother. Patrick had been sour that whole weekend despite saying he was fine with it. Marcy knew Ted’s kiss had made Patrick jealous.

Also, he had mentioned David had commented on his dishwashing habits. How would David know unless he was spending meal times at Patrick’s place? Yes, Marcy was 100% convinced Patrick was dating his business partner. Now if only he would tell her. But, Marcy reminded herself once again that she wasn’t going to get involved. 

Let him come to you.

  
  


_“It was a terrible game. Just awful. At least Stevie was out for the other team as well which gave us a slight upper hand.”_

_“So did you win or not? I’m a bit lost hun.”_

_“We won! David shocked everyone and hit the ball. Then Johnny was on the other team and he refused to throw the ball sooner because he didn’t want to tag his son out. David won us the game knowing nothing about baseball!”_

_“Oh, Pat that’s wonderful! I’m so glad you guys won! Is the team gonna celebrate?”_

_“David already ate like 5 hot dogs. I think he’s good.”_

_“Well, go enjoy your victory. I will talk to you again soon. We need to discuss plans for your birthday.”_

Time had flown right by and pretty soon her son would be celebrating another year around the sun. He just had no idea what David was planning. For the past week, Marcy and David have been planning Patrick’s surprise party without her son being aware. It was mostly David telling her what he was doing, but she liked to pretend she was involved in the planning of things. 

_“I’m thinking a simple sheet cake will be enough for the party. I ordered it today from a place in Elmdale. It’s chocolate mousse because that’s what Patrick likes — though I would’ve gone with something a little less sweet.”_

_“He’s always loved chocolate.”_

_“His biggest offense though is the notion he has that surprise parties are a good thing. Bless his heart. Something always goes awry. But, I’m in charge so I don’t imagine anything will.”_

Marcy wondered if David was aware that Patrick hadn’t told them yet of his relationship with David. If not, then things were about to go very wrong. Clint was still insistent that Marcy was projecting. But Marcy was convinced. Luckily the party was only a week away and then everything would be confirmed. She just hoped it wouldn’t upset Patrick.

  
  


A week later, Marcy and Clint stood before Johnny Rose as he bumbled through outing their son. Marcy wasn’t the least bit surprised but she could tell Clint was going to need some time to truly process everything. She placed a hand gently on her husband’s back and guided him to their motel room. Once inside, Clint sat down on the edge of the bed and just stared at the wall.

“You knew.”

“Knew what, dear?” Marcy feigned ignorance in exchange for not making her husband feel like an idiot.

“You knew he was dating someone. Did you suspect it was a guy?” Clint looked at her a bit shell shocked.

“Well…” Marcy started, but they were interrupted by a knock on their door. 

March opened it and there he was, the man her son had fallen in love with. The man who made Patrick smile like he carried the best secret of all in his heart. Standing before her was an extremely nervous David Rose and he was carrying a gift basket.

She smiled up at him and opened the door wider so he could see her husband as well. David stood there awkwardly after introducing himself. It was a moment before Clint spoke.

“Did we do something wrong, David?” Clint’s intention behind his words is unclear so Marcy swoops in. 

“Honey stop!”

“I just want to know? If we had done something different he would still be…” her husband stopped mid-sentence as if he still couldn’t say the word.

“Was it that I talked to Rachel a lot?” She looked expectantly at David, she couldn’t figure out why Patrick was still keeping this from them.

She watched David grow even more nervous and finally find his voice, “I know that this may come as a shock to some people but he's still the same person that he always was and it's his birthday.”

“David, we're not upset that Patrick is gay!” Marcy quickly jumped in to reassure him that they weren’t upset at who he had chosen to love. 

David glanced at Clint, who also responded the same, “No!”

“Oh, thank goodness. I thought that this was going to get very dark.” The relief that filled up this young man’s face made Marcy so happy Patrick had him in his life.

Clint broke the silence with his own additive. “The thought that Patrick was feeling like he couldn't come and talk to us about this?”

Then just as suddenly Johnny was there as well. Marcy could now see why Patrick spoke so fondly of this family. They were everywhere with regards to temperament but they always did things with good intention.

“David? Oh! Hi, Clint? Marcy? I see you've met my son. How are you, David? Happy I hope? Because in the end, that's all that matters in the end isn't it?”

David rolled his eyes as he wiped away a tear, “Dad! It's okay! They're fine with Patrick being gay.”

The rest of their conversation covered what they were going to do about the party. David convinced them all to keep what they knew inside and act like it was new information once Patrick told them. Marcy was willing to do anything if it meant giving her son the space to express himself.

A few hours later, Marcy sat across from her son as he finally admitted to her that he was gay and in a relationship with David Rose. She wanted to ask him so many questions but she decided that now was not the time. She had all the time in the world to ask her son for more details on his relationship. For now, she would just bask in the glow of her son’s happiness.

As she watched Patrick from afar she leaned over to Clint and whispered, “our son is gonna marry that man.”

“Marcy, not again.” Clint breathed in exasperation.

“You mean to tell me you still don’t trust my judgment on this matter?”

  
  


Sure enough, the very next night Marcy received a call from her son just moments after they’d made it back home.

_“Mom, I’m gonna ask David to marry me.”_

_“Oh. Patrick, that's fantastic honey. When are you gonna do it?”_

_“I’m not sure yet, but I want to do it soon. Cabaret opens soon and then we will be busy with our summer rush at the store.”_

_“Have you decided how you will do it?”_

_“No. I’m sure I’ll think of something.”_

_“Whatever you do, make it memorable for the both of you. You’re gonna remember that moment for the rest of your life so it best be something that makes you smile.”_

_“Ok, mom.”_

  
  


Marcy could hardly contain her excitement as she waited for Patrick to call. He had told her the night before that today was the day. She still didn’t know how he planned to do it but she was certain David would say yes.

Finally, at half-past eight her video call notification started ringing. It was Patrick. She answered the call and at first, all she saw was a handful of golden rings.

_“He said yes!” Patrick cheered as David pushed himself on screen._

_“He took me on a hike for a picnic and I had to save him. Then he pouted and almost didn’t do it. But I convinced him I didn’t hike up a mountain without eating. So then he got down on his knee and asked me. I cried.”_

_“It was all very heroic of him. I’m surprised he didn’t brag about carrying me up the mountain. He seemed pretty proud of himself for doing that.”_

_“Well, I don’t need to brag to her. Your mom has known how awesome I am even before she knew we were dating.”_

_“Boys, I am so happy for you. Patrick, I’m so glad you are finally happy.”_

_“Me too, mom. Me too.”_

Marcy hung up the call and smiled at Clint.

“I told you. You should listen to me more. A mother always knows.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos. They give me life and encourage me to continue doing this wacky journey called writing. Love to you all!


End file.
